Problemas de dos amigas, dos rivales y dos novias
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Hasta las parejas de un mismo genero no están exentas de pasar por una crisis, Kyoko y Sayaka son un ejemplo perfecto de ello
1. Chapter 1

Era en un parque de Mitakihara cuando una joven de cabello rosa recogido en una cola samurái hacia arriba, ojos carmín de baja estatura junto con una chica pelinegra de ojos morados, alta que la primera chica con un peinado de dos coletas trenzadas y unos anteojos se encontraron con otra chica de cabello celeste corto vestida con ropas de verano cortas y cómodas acomodada contra un árbol.

-¿Sayaka-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Madoka que usaba una camiseta blanca de botones, un blue jean y unos tenis rojos, junto con su baja estatura y sus nulo busto y su peinado como sus ojos le hacían creer a la gente que era una especie de chico idol de gustos excéntricos.

Sayaka usaba una playera azul oscura, unas bermudas blancas y unas sandalias, era común que la peliceleste luciera ropas masculinas de en vez en cuando pero relucían bien su lado masculino y su personalidad.

-Esperando a alguien- Respondió la peliceleste y en menos de nada alzó una ceja y se llevó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ustedes en una cita?

-Um, si un poco...

Sayaka miró de pies a cabeza a la siempre fría y amargada Homura, la viajera usaba un vestido blanco largo de falda corta, usaba medias negras hasta la pantorrilla y zapatillas blancas, pareciera que junto a sus trenzas y sus gafas, la viajera del tiempo volvería sólo por instantes en apariencia aquella chica torpe e insegura que fue en el pasado, luciría como la chica que admiraba y seguía a su pequeño macho rosa.

Silbó como si diera un piropo a la pelinegra que se ruborizó y luego se molestó con la siempre divertida y burlona Sayaka

-Hola enfermera, ¿Quién pidió pollo?- Se rió bajito- Guau, Homura, te ves muy diferente hoy

-Deja de mirarme, Sayaka Miki- Respuesta muy típica de alguien que no toleraba a otra persona, ella quería estar con su Madoka- No estamos en un bar gay y aparte sólo uso esos vestidos porque es una cita con Madoka- Eso debería decirse para sí misma pero a veces dejaba salir su lado tsundere, por alguna razón a la peliceleste le causaba humor ese lado infantil de la viajera del tiempo.

-Vamos no te enojes, es obvio que la ropa adecuada puede hacer que cualquiera se vea bien

-¡Te dije que no me miraras!- Reclamó la pelinegra que parecía como una niña aferrada, dispuesta a no dejarla ver, ni a prestar ni a compartir, sólo demostrando que esa muñeca era suya ni de nadie más y eso se demostraba cuando y se inclinó para abrazar el brazo de la pequeña Madoka la cual tenía una sonrisa forzada y una gota blanca en la sien con esa sonrisa diría.

"Creo que voy a ser destrozada cuando vuelvo a casa"

-Oye…- Se escuchó la voz de una niña pequeña, en eso las tres chicas voltearon y en menos de nada quedaron de piedra cuando divisaron a una pelirroja de cabello suelto, una cinta blanca sobre su cabeza, un camiseta roja y una falda rosa corta, medias negras hasta la pantorrilla y tenis rojos, en verdad esa pelirroja sabía relucir su lado femenino y que manera de arreglarse el cabello.

Sayaka estaba sonrojada como atontada al ver a Kyoko de esa manera, ese cabello largo y esa cinta de cuernitos le daban un aspecto muy adorable y algo tierno, primera vez que veía a la pelirroja como una niña.

Mientras la pelirroja estaba con una cara y una posición con manos ante la cintura, señaló con el dedo hacia las dos chicas protagonistas y luego una mirada de enfado hacia la peliazul la cual estaba de piedra ante su belleza, la pobre chica amante de los dulces también le traicionaba el rubor viendo a Sayaka con prendas de chico, en verdad el ser una marimacho le quedaba bien.

-Oye, ¿Qué están haciendo Madoka y Homs aquí?

-¡Kyoko!- Dijeron las tres chicas al unísono y en menos de nada Madoka aclaró con su amiga de infancia

-Entonces la estabas esperando

-Bueno, sí…- Se rascó la nuca y una sonrisa incomoda- Ella realmente quiere montar la nueva rueda de la fortuna- Suspiró- En realidad se suponía que debía venir Mami-san también pero ella dijo que no podía venir y que hoy estaba ocupada con Nagisa, así que ahora somos solo nosotras dos.

Luego miró a su chica de pies a cabeza, en verdad lucía bella, una princesa

-Por cierto, Kyoko, ¿Qué pasa con el atuendo? Hay algo en tu cabello también- De hecho se refería a la cinta blanca que adornaba su peinado

-¡Oh! ¿Esto?- La pregunta de su novia la entró a la realidad- Bueno de hecho la propia pechugona me forzó a hacerlo, ya saben si es una cita tengo que usar un bobo vestido y lo de la cinta era una que usaba mamá, decía que era de buena suerte y maquillaje, ya saben cómo es esa tipa de metiche

Sayaka en menos de nada miró burlona a Kyoko

-¿Con que Mami-san te obligó? Eso es obvio, porque puedes llamar la atención con una mirada pero a veces le dices no a alguien por vergüenza a que te vean- Eso dejó a Kyoko congelada como si esas palabras fueran un golpe a su cerebro, la iba a matar después de eso.

La peliceleste se rió un poco bajito

-Oh vamos cariño, te ves muy bien, aunque ya estamos acostumbradas, así que está bien- Una vez más usó la burla para sonrojar a la pelirroja- ¿Siempre haces lo que dice Mami-san? Eso es triste, chica

-Pues yo creo que con eso se ve muy linda- Dijo Madoka con una sonrisa sincera lo que dejó sin habla a la amante de los dulces por segundos, la pequeña pelirrosa estaba siendo honesta en menos de nada sobre su atuendo, tuvo que aceptarlo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Jeje, Bueno obviamente todo me queda bien

-Oh… Eso es verdad

Mientras a la distancia la pobre y celosa Homura estaba con un bufido de enojo junto a un rubor y a sus mejillas infladas, su pequeño novio rosa le elogiaba el atuendo a esa delincuente pero nunca le dijo nada de su vestido y aparte Sayaka le hizo un piropo el cual no le causó gracia, la chica de gafas sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia su hombre y la llevó a rastras por el cuello de la camisa que usaba.

-¡Olvida a ese par de bobas y vámonos!

-Jeje lo siento- Se despidió Madoka sonriendo mientras su novia la arrastraba hasta quien sabe dónde por lo que tuvo que gritar a la distancia- ¡Nos vemos, Kyoko! ¡Adiós Sayaka-chan!

La pareja de amigas y rivales quedaron solas en la entrada del parque

Kyoko: -Vaya, se fueron como vinieron

Sayaka: Supongo que mejor nos vamos también

En eso Kyoko puso una mirada tierna que relucía sus orbes dorados y su rubor jugaba con su cabello suelto y esa actitud de niña tierna

-¡Sí! ¿A dónde debemos ir primero?

(…)

En eso Sayaka se le ocurrió la idea de llevar a Kyoko al ver una película obviamente de acción o de romance dependiendo de lo que había en la cartelera a lo cual decidieron ir al cinema del centro comercial anexo al parque y en menos de nada se dieron de golpe con la coincidencia cuando de pronto se toparon con Madoka y Homura que veían también esa película que eligieron, obviamente la pelinegra reaccionó de golpe hacia esas dos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Las dos chicas rivales quedaron boquiabiertas

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?- Reclamó Homura con un obvio enfado hasta diría que estaba enojada a lo que la peliazul se rascó la cabeza y sonrió torpemente

-Supongo que es una coincidencia

-Sí, supongo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto- Decía Kyoko con el mismo gesto que su novia, Homura suspiró pesadamente mientras Madoka aceptaba con una sonrisa a sus dos amigas, menos mal que contaban con la fortuna de que estaban solo las cuatro en el cinema o de lo contrario habría un gran alboroto que las haría sacar del lugar.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con nada, Sakura Kyoko?- Reclamó la pelinegra hacia la pelirroja la cual junto a su novia trataban de apaciguar a esa chica amargada

-Vamos Homura, ¿A quién le importa? Cuantas más personas es mejor, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Sayaka con tal de bajar los niveles de irritabilidad de la viajera del tiempo pero era divertido ver esa faceta infantil como tsundere de la misma

-¡No, no lo es!

-Hey, no hay necesidad de ser tan mala, Homu-chan

-No me llames Homu-chan

En eso Kyoko decidió sentarse y disfrutar de sus palomitas mientras la gresca entre la tomboy y la badass seguía y eso que la película no había comenzado, como siempre era cosas de idiotas pero por otro lado le daba la palabra a Homura, estaban cometiendo un error y obviamente se estaban entrometiendo en su relación como en su cita.

Y aparte conociendo a Homura llegaría un momento donde la badass del tiempo cambiaría su expresión fría como calmada a una aterradora y llena de odio al instante, menos que comenzaron los anuncios publicitarios y el anuncio de aviso para la película a lo cual se quedaron en sus asientos viendo el film por casi dos horas.

Durante la duración del film Kyoko miraba fijamente a la mujer protagonista de la historia, le causó algo de curiosidad la frase de su dialogo que por alguna razón le hizo recordar al pasado

Mientras eso pasaba sentía que una mano tocaba la suya, era Sayaka que también estaba con la mirada fija en la cinta y en la escena pero no pasaron dos minutos cuando apartó ese tacto a lo cual la pelirroja sentía que la rechazaron, sentía algo en su corazón, de hecho se preguntaba como su corazón se estaba apretando, ellas dos eran una pareja, Homura y Madoka eran una pareja, solo estaban pasando el rato.

Cuando se va al cine en solitario no se debe pensar en cosas miserables pero el hecho de que estaba con la persona que amaba y que la rechazara tan repentinamente, eran exactamente todo lo contrario, sentía molestia y celos, se sentía humillada y despreciada pero por ahora debía guardarse todo eso, por ahora tenían toda la tarde para pasarla genial y quizás lograr ir a la rueda de la fortuna.

(…)

Pareciera que las coincidencias y las posibilidades se burlaban de ambas parejas ya que cada vez que el Kyosaya iba a un lugar como un lugar turístico, una tienda común, un restaurante hasta un templo siempre se topaba con el Madohomu, no importaba a qué hora o en qué lugar el suceso era el mismo y pareciera que la más afectada era Homura por dos obvias razones, una roja y una azul.

Finalmente llegó un punto clave donde ambas parejas se dieron de nuevo en un kiosco de la plaza municipal a lo cual Sayaka teniendo en cuenta el ardiente sol que hacía a eso de las 3:00 pm decidió ir a uno de los puestos de bebida

-Oigan chicas, ¿Quieren algo? Yo me voy a tomar un trago

La peliceleste decidió ir a comprar cuatro vasos de Coca Cola mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios, de algún momento hacia otro su cita se había vuelto una especie de deja vu mientras tanto Kyoko estaba conversando con el Madohomu.

-Bueno, estoy aquí porque Sayaka-chan quería parar aquí- Habló Madoka- ¿No querían montarse en la rueda de la fortuna?

-Sí, ese era el plan- Respondió Kyoko mientras hacia una mirada baja, pareciera que el día como el tiempo se burlaban de las cuatro, quizás de ella aunque la que tenía que lidiar con ello era Homura

-Homs, es mejor que tú y tu hembra escapen ahora- La mencionada y su amada alzaron las cejas ante la petición de su amiga pero era por el bien de las cuatro, en especial la viajera y la pequeña pelirrosa- Me aseguraré de que Sayaka y yo no vendremos por esos caminos, sería empeorarlo todo.

-Pero Kyoko- Irrumpió Madoka de golpe- Pero se supone que tú y Sayaka…

-Madoka, es mejor que veas eso entonces- Cortó Homura sintiendo como la petición de Kyoko era como una oración y su petición se hiciera a voluntad del cielo- Honestamente entiendo el panorama así que finalmente Madoka y yo podemos pasar un tiempo juntas

Ambas se voltearon para irse aunque la pelinegra miró de reojo sea a Kyoko, pero el problema era Sayaka

-Desde que empezamos a toparnos a cada rato con ustedes, esto no parecía una cita para nada. Bien Madoka, nos vamos

-¡Espera, Homura-chan!... Nah, como sea, dale mis saludos a Sayaka, adiós

Una vez la viajera del tiempo más llevó a rastras a la pequeña ojicarmín la cual como siempre se reía de manera forzada y despidiéndose de su amiga a la distancia mientras que Sayaka volvió con los refrescos en una bandeja de plástico verde.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!... ¡¿Qué passhó? ¿A dónde se fueron?

-Pues simple, se fueron

-¿Por qué no las detuviste?

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- Kyoko tomó una de las cuatro Coca Colas y tomó un sorbo- Salieron en una cita, no para salir con nosotras, incluso alguien tan idiota como tú debería ser capaz de elegir tanto

Sonrió de manera burlona hacia la peliceleste como en los viejos tiempos como cuando se conocieron o cuando el tema a tratar era Kyousuke

-Pero si no lo hiciste entonces, ¿No crees que nos estábamos metiendo en su camino?

-Eso no es…- Sayaka apretaba los puños, algo buen no iba a salir de esa conversación ni mucho menos cuando Kyoko era su oponente

-¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Por qué crees que Homura arrastró a Madoka entonces?

-…

-Obvio, ella te odia, ella me odia… ¡Homura nos odia!

La peliceleste como la pelirroja estaban en una especie de pausa, Sayaka dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa mientras Kyoko seguía sorbiendo por el pitillo, en cualquier momento el asunto se tornaría tenso y bastante grave posiblemente llegando a una agresión verbal entre ambas.

-No me refiero... Yo no...- La pobre peliceleste apretó dientes como puños y en menos de nada arremetió contra su amada- ¡Al grano esta mierda! ¡Quiería venir aquí contigo en primer lugar! Pero ahora con que me sales… ¿Cuál es el punto en que dos chicas se la pasan el rato de todos modos?

-Mira, mi amor- Ahora contraatacó la pelirroja- Ahora no te me enfades solo porque dije la verdad

-¡No estoy enojada!

-¡¿Y entonces que te pasa?!

-¿Qué me pasa? No me pasa nada- Hizo una sonrisa burlona aclarando que estaba bien- Más bien a ti que te pasa, te la pasas actuando como una niña mimada y deprimida cuando te dije que reprogramaras la maldita cita

-…

-Entonces entras en ese atuendo extraño como si dijeras "Ay, mírenme, soy una idol… Nico Nico Nii"…- La pobre pelirroja ya apretaba los dientes y en menos de nada dio un manotazo y se levantó de golpe de la mesa

-¡Una cosa es vestirse bonita y otra cosa es ser una retrasada mental! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?!

-No eres una retrasada, pero el vestido te hace ver como una

-Eres una…

-No sé lo que intentas hacer pero ahora es difícil incluso caminar a tu lado

Ambas chicas se miraron fulminantes como si quisieran matarse entre ambas hasta que se voltearon, de nada les servía seguir peleándose o seguir en algo que nunca se dio, en pocas palabras concluyeron de esa manera su cita

-Bien, me voy- Kyoko estaba de espaldas y sin dar una mirada

-Vete entonces- Sayaka estaba en las mismas que su amada, luego de unos segundos la pareja se fue separando yéndose por su respectivo camino aunque la peliceleste tomó uno de los tres vasos grandes y en menos de nada lo tiró al suelo junto con su contenido y en menos de sentó de mala manera para tumbar su cabeza maldiciendo su porvenir.


	2. Chapter 2

(…)

Sayaka estaba en su pequeño cuarto matrimonial, ella como Kyoko vivían en un pequeño y modesto apartamento desde hace un año, la peliceleste estaba tirada en su pequeña cama leyendo un manga ecchi hasta que Madoka como Homura irrumpieron su pequeña tranquilidad

-Hola, Sayaka-chan- Saludó calurosamente la pequeña pelirrosa hasta que alzó una ceja notando la ausencia de Kyoko- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hay de Kyoko?

-No sé ni me interesa- Respondió de manera fría la peliceleste sin despegarse de ese manga ecchi como si mantuviera los ojos en el contenido de ese manga- Supongo que debe estar en el arcade o en alguna dulcería

Madoka no era tan ingenua teniendo en cuenta la reciente actitud cortante de su amiga, si no estaba con Kyoko o que alguna de ellas estuviese mucho tiempo sin dar la cara o que no estaba en el apartamento, obviamente se temía la posibilidad de un conflicto entre las dos chicas tomboys.

-Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos, como siempre tuvieron una pelea

La pobre peliceleste se tapó la cara con ese manga y en menos de nada gritó a modo de lamento

-¡Cállate Madoka que me desesperas!

-¡Hola!- En eso llegó Mami donde las dos kouhais de cabello claro saludaron excepto la viajera del tiempo obviamente por dos pares de razones, en eso la rubia tetona se dirigió hacia Madoka

-Oh, ¿Acabaste de llegar, Kaname-san? ¿Está Sakura-san contigo?

-No... No ha vuelto a casa- Respondió Madoka no sin antes hacer una mirada despectiva a su amiga, culpable de otra gresca entre ambas chicas, Mami mientras tanto quedó extrañada por la repentina ausencia de Kyoko en su propio apartamento

-¿No? Pensé que podría haber venido aquí

Se dirigió a donde estaba la peliceleste no sin antes quitarle ese manga ecchi

-Miki-san estuviste con ella hoy, ¿Verdad? ¿Fue divertida su cita?

-…- Se rascaba el cuello mientras veía a su amiga de infancia pero obviamente la pequeña pelirrosa no movería un dedo para ayudarla aunque eso era obvio, en estos momentos Kyoko posiblemente la pasaría muy mal

-Espero que no te haya causado ningún problema

-Eh… Esto… Yo…

-Sakura-san estaba tan emocionada ya que era la primera vez que salía usando un lindo vestido para ti y vaya, ¡Por una vez estaba eligiendo su propia ropa y todavía no podía decidir qué ponerse!

En eso la pobre peliceleste quedó de piedra al llevarse la sorpresa de que Kyoko se había esforzado para lucirse linda, atractiva y bella para darle el gusto bueno a Sayaka y eso le agradó hasta ella como Madoka le dijeron lo bien que lucía pero se pelearon con motivo del incidente que tuvieron a lo largo del día al toparse cada dos por tres con el Madohomu.

-Ella pensó que te preocuparía tanto caminar con otra chica que quería pedirme algo de ropa neutral, ya sabes como es Sakura, honestamente, estaba tan fuera de lugar para ella

En eso la pobre Sayaka bajó la cabeza y en menos de nada caminó hacia la entrada, no sin antes dar un pequeño puñetazo a la pared mientras se repetía lo mismo, el mismo error que la carcomía, no se sentía así desde que Kyubey les rebeló la verdad acerca de las mahou shojo, ahora solo su relación como el corazón de Kyoko estaban en juego.

Era una idiota… Una grandísima idiota…

En menos de nada se echó a correr desde el apartamento hasta posiblemente hacia el parque de diversiones donde la pelirroja con insistencia le suplicaba ir a la rueda de la fortuna, mientras tanto Mami como el Madohomu quedaron impresionadas aunque Madoka suspiró llevándose el crédito por suponer otro típico conflicto entre ambas.

-Típico con ambas, chocando con nosotras todo el día y ahora esto- Opinaba Homura mientras se sentaba en una de las almohadas asiento del kotatsu- Pero lo que me gustaría saber es cómo lograron aparecer en todos los lugares a los que Madoka y yo íbamos

En eso Madoka veía el pequeño folleto que había en la mesa, era del reciente parque de diversiones y esa rueda de la fortuna que inauguraron el mes anterior, por ahora confiaba en que su amiga debía arreglar las cosas con Kyoko.

(…)

(Insertar

Sayaka corría con todas sus fuerzas con tal de alcanzar a su amada en ese parque y tratar con ella, una vez más ella era una idiota pero al por mayor, ¿Qué diablos hizo para que Kyoko quedara tan afectada? Gritaba incesantemente su nombre con tal de dar con ella y en menos de nada pensó en el atuendo que usó la pelirroja para ella incluso la cinta blanca que se puso sobre su cabello suelto, que era de su difunta madre.

Un recuerdo de su amarga experiencia de la pobreza en que se sumergió su familia, aunque por otro lado se notaba el esfuerzo de esa chica delincuente en intentar buscarse un look para llamar la atención y quizás ser una princesa para Sayaka como lo fue para la misma Kyoko, apostaba a que estaba super enojada ahora.

¿Cómo es que Madoka pudo felicitarla tan fácilmente y en cambio no pudo hacer una mierda por ella? Como siempre se pelearon, otro punto para Madoka. También Sayaka la elogió pero no vio en lo más profundo, ignoró ese lado femenino que Kyoko tenía y que quería demostrar… Desperdició toda la tarde por otra estúpida gresca entre ambas.

En esos momentos, la peliceleste se consideraba una cobarde que no podía ser honesta, estaba celosa de personas como Madoka y Homura que solo podían decir cómo se sentían, en cambio ella dijo cosas que alejaban a Kyoko de ella, una vez más ella estaba actuando como una niña, una vez más era la idiota que siempre fue y lo es.

(…)

En una banca estaba sentada la pobre Kyoko, estaba sentada con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y juraría que en estos momentos estaría en una posición fetal ante el sufrimiento que la aquejaba, de hecho desde aquella gresca empezó a llorar en pequeños sollozos como una niña, la última vez que lloró así fue cuando era una niña donde había ocasiones en que su padre como su familia se lamentaban de la miseria en la que vivían.

Estaba acostumbrada a que no le gustaran ese tipo de cosas como un vestido o soltarse el cabello, pero nunca pensó que ser despreciada tanto o despreciar a su pareja pudiera sentirse tan mal, era patético, ella era la idiota de la historia por dejar que lo que esa peliceleste dijo le llegara a su corazón.

Solo tenía curiosidad en intentar saber cómo tener y vivir con un lado femenino que pensaba que no tendría, como no le gustaba perder frente a Sayaka o hasta con la propia Homura en ese aspecto pues pensó que valdría la pena intentarlo, de hecho se llevaba una lección aunque no sabía si era de vida o no.

Después de forzarte en el corazón de una persona, es injusto que no te abras también…

Aquí en ese punto pensó conocer a Sayaka a la mitad del camino cambiaría las cosas como en cambiar ciertas partes de sí misma como su imagen pero… Era ridículo, era como una de esas bromas estúpidas de la tele, claramente cometió un error y en eso se quitó la cinta blanca, quería tirarla, no sirvió de nada, era basura.

A partir de mañana se apartaría de ella e intentar retomar su camino

Pero de pronto una conocida voz la detuvo acompañada de una respiración agitada, era la pobre Sayaka que estaba frente suyo junto a una mirada dolida y destrozada, con esa expresión que tenía en su rostro, ella era una idiota y quería enmendarlo todo pero la pelirroja se volteó haciendo que todo no pasó, limpiándose sus lagrimas.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-Pensé…- Su cuerpo estaba temblando y sus lágrimas le empezaban a traicionar- Pensé que me ibas a dejar- En eso miró la cinta que tenía la pelirroja en su mano derecha, notando y suponiendo lo que iba a hacer decidió posar su frente en la espalda de la afectada

-¿Por qué te quitaste la cinta? Se ve bien en ti

-¡Deja de decir mentiras!- Se volteó de golpe con una cara llena de ira- ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! ¡No puedes decir que…!

-¡No estoy mintiendo, idiota!- Cortó la peliceleste mientras bajaba la cara mientras gotas caían de ella junto a unos gimoteos y una voz quebrada- Esto apesta… No vine todo el camino hasta aquí para decir eso… Lo siento, Kyoko

La pelirroja en menos de nada abrazó a Sayaka contra ella mientras una vez más estaba en llanto y aparte tomaba su cara para limpiarle sus saladas lo mismo que hacía la peliceleste por ella

-No en verdad yo lo siento, Sayaka

Después de un rato de sollozos entre ambas, se sentaron en el banquillo mientras veían la vista de la montaña rusa aunque por extrañas razones la atracción estaba sin instalaciones y permanecía inmóvil y quieta pero era agradable la vista

-Sayaka, realmente eres patética

-¿Patética yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues Mami en una ocasión que a veces ser sincero hasta con uno mismo es un encanto que hace que la gente sea honesta- En eso dejó que Sayaka arreglara un poco su cinta sobre el cabello e hizo el peinado de cola alta que suele usar la pelirroja comúnmente

-Vaya aún te queda bien con ese atuendo, te ves linda

-Gracias, Sayaka- Le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro- Es mejor que digas que lo sientes también, idiota

-Viejo, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo aquí, ¿De acuerdo?- Alzó la ceja divertida

-Oh, está bien, olvídalo. Lo entiendo- Entonces…

-Bueno…

Ambas se miraban con ternura como con algo de pasión, en eso Kyoko se sentó sobre las piernas de Sayaka, quizás la pelirroja era un poco alta que la peliceleste pero no dejaba el hecho de que ambas se rivalizaran sobre quien daría la iniciativa en sus momentos hasta íntimos, hasta el sexo lo tomaban como un modo de rivalidad entre ellas.

-Ya que eres tan lindo- La voz de esa pelirroja era provocadora y aparte haciendo referencia a las ropas masculinas que portaba su amada, en verdad el ser una marimacho le daba buenos puntos- Te dejaré besarme

-Sabes, eres mucho más linda con ese look- Sayaka no iba a quedarse atrás ya que con una mirada burlona aprovechaba para acariciarle las piernas, a veces sentía unas ganas de apretarle el trasero, Kyoko sintió ese estremecimiento pero era el reinicio de una bonita amistad, una hermosa relación y por supuesto, una excitante rivalidad.

-¿Vienes aquí o no?- Retaba la pelirroja

-Jeje, ¿Por qué tienes que ser alta?- La peliceleste no se quedó atrás

Ambas una vez más se miraron con esa luz y ese brillo, ese amor que se tenían hasta unir sus labios de manera dulce y suave, muchos besos se habían dado pero cada uno era mejor que el otro a lo cual se sonrieron después de romper el contacto, en menos de nada la pelirroja abrazó como una niña tierna a su amado príncipe de cabello claro.

-Sayaka…- Sin olvidar esa voz de niña bonita- La próxima semana iremos a la rueda de la fortuna

-¿Qué no lo íbamos a hacer hoy?

-Es que está en mantenimiento y se demorarán hasta la otra semana

-Ahora entiendo por qué no se está moviendo- La peliceleste estaba viendo la atracción inmóvil pero la promesa de que la pasarían juntas el próximo fin de semana era bastante genial- Bueno, la próxima semana iremos a montarnos

-¿En serio?- Miró a su chica ilusionada

-Sí, Kyoko, solo nosotras juntas… Es una promesa- Guiñó el ojo mientras la pelirroja se rió por lo bajo y se acomodó sobre el brazo de la tomboy mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su chica mientras disfrutaban de la vista nocturna del parque aunque Sayaka aprovechó para tomar una selfie para declarar su reconciliación.

A veces su relación era como una de esas viejas consolas, cada vez que pulsabas el botón de reinicio siempre volvías al punto de partida.


End file.
